Kuogopa
by Starlight Dream Weaver
Summary: People aren't always who you think they are, for instance, is Kerry Weaver really who she say's she is or is there something dark in her past that is coming back to haunt her....
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: Thought I would do something a little different and was suddenly inspired by a bout of nightmares I was suffering from recently. So take a trip into my warped mind mixed with a little Kerry Weaver and see what I can come up with. 

Rating: PG-13 This is gonna be a little scary…

Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with ER would I be writing fan fiction, no…

Dedicated to: Blu and her dreamer, Carla and Vickie, peace and love forever to all of you, I hope you are blessed with many years of happiness together_._

Kuogopa is a rough translation for the word fear.

Ndiyo is Swahili for "yes"

Sikuogopi is Swahili for "I am not afraid of you"

Usiku mwema is Swahili for "good night"

Nifanyeje is Swahili for "What am I to do?"

Sijambo is Swahili for "I am fine"

Kweli is Swahili for "really" 

Nina umwa is Swahili for "I am ill"

Mpaka siku nyingine is Swahili for "till next time" 

Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana is Swahili for "goodbye, till next time"

Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa is Swahili for "This person is in danger of death"

Naogopa is Swahili for "I am afraid"

Najua is Swahili for "I know"

Uovu is Swahili for "Evil"

Kifo is Swahili for "Death"

Niache is Swahili for "leave me alone"

Bado nasubiri is Swahili for "I am still waiting"

Mti umenguka is Swahili for "The tree has fallen"

Hali is Swahili for "She does not eat"

Fahamu kwa uhakika is Swahili for "know for certain"

Nina sikitiko. Nasikitika is Swahili for "I am sorry"

Chawi, enye kuduwaza is Swahili for evil spell.

Nafurahi kukuona is Swahili for "it's good to see you"/"I'm happy to see you"

Nimechoka is Swahili for "I'm tired"

Kuna giza sana is Swahili for "it's too dark"****

Kuogopa 

_"Do you know me?"_

_"__Ndiyo"_

_"Do you fear me?"_

_"__Sikuogopi_"__

"You're next" 

Sweat poured off her, the thin fabric of her pyjama top and sheets clinging to her body with a need. The words she spoke echoed around the room, unheard in the empty house, also unheard were the words she heard in her sleep. The words whispered into her ear, that she did not imagine. Sitting upright in bed with speed, she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. She thought of Mlunguisi, knowing he must have had the same dream also. She knew it was time, she had feared this for along time, she had told her dreams she was not afraid, but she was. 

Curling into a painful ball, she went back into a nightmarish sleep, while a shadow crept through the room, whispering "usiku mwema" into her ear, Kerry slept well aware of the evil of the night. 

++++  
++++

Waking the next day was somewhat a blessing, the whispers had stopped and the nightmares disappeared into waiting, wanting her to fall back asleep so they could continue their nocturnal attack. She slowly made her way around, navigating the stairs carefully, showering with caution. She didn't dare look in the mirror; she knew what would be standing behind her. She left for work, praying in her mind that the second phase wouldn't happen there.

Paperwork and patients, the day was slow and uneventful. She hell her breath every time the phone rang, she knew at any moment Mlunguisi was going to call. She knew he must have had the same dream and she knew that he must be worrying about what was to come.

Sitting at admit, she filled in another stack of paper work while Randi sat next to her reading a magazine and popping gum. As the phone rang, she knew who it was and who it was for.   

"Doctor Weaver, there's a Mli…Ml… okay there's a guy on line 2 for you"

"Thanks Randi" She held her breath as she picked up the receiver, "Mlunguisi?" She didn't need to ask, she knew it was him.

"Kerry… I had the dream… did you?"

"I did"

"Nifanyeje"

"Wait for me"

"Are you okay Kerry?"

"Sijambo" Randi looked up, catching the foreign word, suddenly the conversation was more interesting than the magazine she had been reading.

"Kweli? I know you better than that Kerry"

She stopped for a second and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Nina umwa"

It was true, she couldn't lie to Mlunguisi if she tried, she was ill. She'd been getting ill for weeks, and to begin with she put it down the stress, she didn't want to admit what was really happening. Mlunguisi had always been good at calling her bluff, even when they weren't together, through letters and the telephone he could tell she wasn't fine. 

Randi strained to hear as more foreign words were exchanged. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana"

"Mpaka siku nyingine" Kerry placed the phone down. 

Mlunguisi always said, Goodbye till next time, to give her hope of meeting again. Randi had heard Kerry say she would be there as soon as she could. And now she wondered. 

Kerry looked up to the questioning clerk "Randi, I have to leave immediately… is Dr Romano around?"   
Randi was suddenly more worried that anything else, the urgency and worry in Kerry's voice was slightly frightening. "He was assisting on a trauma, he might still be in there, try trauma 1" Randi watched her leave and looked around for someone to gossip with.

Crutching away as far as she could, Kerry burst into trauma 1 in time to hear Romano pronounce a guy on the table.

Standing flustered in the doorway she somehow found her voice, which croaked out of her unnaturally. 

"Robert, I need to speak to you right away" the urgency was present in her voice again. The trauma room spun before her eyes, watching Susan Lewis approach with Romano, Kerry fought to stay upright. The second phase was happening. She knew what was to happen next and all she could think was _Oh God not here…_

Romano approached slowly, watching Kerry sway. Susan followed, wondering what was going on, why Kerry looked so ill. She was about to ask if she was okay, but Romano beat her to it.

"Kerry what's up?" Before she could answer, she collapsed into Romano's arms.

Darkness swirled in her mind; something began to creep through her body, taking over every crevice with a shadow of darkness, while the light slowly disappeared. 

In her mind Kerry could hear words.

_Kifo, Kifo…_ Death…

+++

"Whoa… get a gurney over here" Her body began to shake and they began to worry. 

Frantically loading her onto a gurney, Kerry's convulsing body shook and jerked around until she stopped dead, her eyes opening. What the trauma team saw shocked and frightened them beyond belief as they watched Kerry's eye's turn completely black, even more frightening a dark deep voice boomed from her.

"Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa, Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa, Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa, Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa…" The deep voice chanted over and over again. Susan looked frantically up to Robert who stood frozen, holding one of Kerry's arms down.

"Jesus what is that?"

"Sound like African to you?"

"She's possessed"

"Malik, shut up and find Mark, find someone"

"God, look at her eyes"

"Has she taken anything?"

The continued to struggle and speculate over what to do as the chanting became louder, people watching form outside as the small body of Kerry Weaver boomed louder than a microphone… in a deep voice that was neither feminine or masculine.

Mark walked in followed by Carter who had heard the loud commotion from the trauma room. Taken back, Carter resisted the urge to vomit as he watched Kerry's black eyes stare blankly back at him, the words chanting away hauntingly.

"My God" Mark looked at Susan who was on the verge of tears as Kerry started to become violent. Her arm's and legs thrashing out.

"Get haldol, and restraints, Jesus she's so strong… I don't know what else to do…"

"What the hell's happening?"

"We don't know" 

Before anything else could happen, Kerry stopped. The voice disappeared and her eyes closed. A small tribal symbol had appeared on Kerry's forehead like a small red rash. Mark lifted away her fridge and looked at it, feeling the warmth of the area, it was like Kerry had been branded. Even more mystifying was that it was now beginning to fade, until her forehead returned to normal.

"My God" 

Romano checked her eyes, which had returned back to normal. Everyone stood around not sure what to do. Then the chanting started again, this time in Kerry's voice, over and over and over.

"Naogopa, naogopa, naogopa…." _I am afraid…_

_++++_

_++++_

Her first thoughts as the whispers subsided were that Mlunguisi must have just been through that also. Concern flooded her mind about him. She could hear a machine beeping and people talking in hushed whispers.

"Did you see that thing on her head?"

"Yeah freaky"

"I know, it was like a scene outta the exorcist" 

"And did you check out her eyes?"

"How could I not? Those big black scary things… that will be the stuff of my nightmares for weeks"

"Tell me about it, and what was she saying?"

"No body knows, Mark thought it might be African… it adds up"

"Tell me about it girl, I am officially scared…"

Kerry opened her eyes to see Haleh and Abby talking, Abby nudged Haleh slightly and they looked at her. Kerry couldn't help but notice the fear in their eyes. 

"Dr Weaver, can you hear us?"

"Ndiyo" 

Abby and Haleh looked at each. Kerry thought for a second, what was wrong? 

"Haleh, you better go and find Dr Greene"

Haleh hurried out the room and Abby looked at Kerry.

"Dr Weaver, do you know where you are?"

"County General… I'm in the ER"

"Right, do you know what's going on?"

"Nina umwa"

"What was that? I didn't understand"

Kerry looked around for a second "Abby… I have to go"

"Sorry Dr Weaver you can't go, we don't know what's wrong with you"

Haleh returned with Mark.

"Kerry, do you know what happened?"

She looked at him puzzled for a moment. 

"Ndiyo… Najua"

"What was that?"

"Yes… I know…. I… er… I have to go"

"Kerry, you had some sort of seizure… have you been taking any meds? Feeling Ill?"

"Nina umwa… I have to go, really… there's nothing you can do for me"

"Kerry, we're a hospital, that's what we're for, you're a doctor, you know that"

"You can't help me"

Mark looked at Haleh, whispering quietly "Can you get a psyche consult down her immediately"

"I don't need a psyche doctor, I don't need you people, just let me go"

"Calm down Kerry, we just want to make sure you're okay"

Deep down inside of her Kerry could feel the darkness growing, as she looked at Mark, her eyes grew darker. Mark drew back slightly watching, Abby backed up as Haleh fled the room as fast as she could

"Free Her" The voice boomed out of her, the voice did not belong to Kerry.

"Who are you?" Mark questioned, Abby looked at him puzzled.

"Uovu… kifo…" 

"What do you want?"

"Kifo…I want Kerry"

Mark wanted to venture further, he looked at the growing crowd, and he could see Romano pushing through. Before he could say anymore, Kerry's eye's closed.

Everyone looked at Mark, as he slowly ventured his hand forward. Fearfully, he opened her eyes…. They were still black. Before he could snatch his arm back, Kerry's arm snaked out fast and grabbed it. Her hand tightening around his wrist.

"Free Her…" She held on tightly and Mark could feel his bones being crushed under her strength. A loud, sickening snap echoed through the room as his wrist broke. Again Kerry fell back on the gurney, dropping Mark from her clutch, who then fell to the floor writhing in agony. 

Abby rushed forward.

"Dr Greene, are you okay?"

"She broke my wrist" He stammered.

They looked up at Kerry whose eyes were open and back to normal once more, sitting up on the gurney.

"Mark… what's going on?" The whisper of a voice belonged to Kerry. 

++++  
++++

They had sedated Kerry, who was sleeping soundly in the trauma room while Romano, Carter, Anspaugh and Abby stood talking by the end of the gurney. 

"Dr Greene's getting a cast put on"

"His wrist was completely snapped, they were lucky surgery wasn't needed, it was a perfect break, there's no way Kerry could have done that"

"Well she did, how many people saw her do that?"

"I was there..." ventured Abby "And what ever broke Dr Greene's wrist was not Dr Weaver"

"You heard that voice"

"The whole of Chicago heard that voice"

"Robert, I was performing surgery and we could hear it"

"Did anyone understand what she was saying?"

"Not all of it, some was in English"

"Yes, well I think we all caught that "free her" bit…apart from Dr Greene apparently who is now paying dearly for not paying attention"

 "It could be some kind of split personality disorder… it could be anything, to be honest psyche are too scared to come down here, they could hear her and they've heard about the whole eye thing…"

"Well that's professional shrinks for you… I don't even know how to start treating her, hell I'm to scared to go near her"

"She wanted to leave, Dr Greene ignored that and she got angry, then the whole eye thing, then the voice, then she broke his wrist… I think we just need to be calm with her, not get her angry"

"Anyone who wants to Kerry angry right now must be a head case, specially after that, look… if she wants to go, maybe we should let her go… do we really want to keep her here, in that mood… maybe she's menopausal or something, you hear about odd symptoms" Anspaugh looked at Romano disgusted

"Robert, I think sarcasm isn't appropriate right now, I think we should be thinking of what's in Kerry's best welfare, and sending her out into Chicago in this state probably isn't the best of ideas, especially seeing as she just broke an colleagues wrist who she's known for many years, would we like to know what she'll do to a stranger?" 

They all nodded in agreement. They didn't notice Kerry sit up. They didn't notice as she unhooked herself, only turning around as the heart monitor flat lined as she disconnected it from herself.

She stood by the gurney, eyes burning black. She looked so tired and so ill. Inside Kerry was being kept awake by the darkness; she hadn't rested for so long now. She was beyond tired. She was screaming to get out. 

"Kerry… what are you doing?"

"Niache… She's leaving"

Romano went to protest, it was way ahead of him. Walking over the room without the help of her crutch, whatever was using Kerry's body grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall. His feet dangled and he gurgled as the grip tightened

"You will not stand in her way, you will not stop her"

Everyone backed off as Romano fell to the floor, clutching his throat.

"Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana" The dark voice boomed. 

 They watched as Kerry strode away out the ER.

"That was definitely not Kerry Weaver"

++++  
++++

Kerry had got halfway home when she turned back to normal. Dropping down to her knees in the street, she struggled to regain control. She quietly thanked the light for being some help for fighting off the darkness controlling her body. She slowly continued the walk home, using everything possible for support.

Memories flooded her mind of grabbing Romano and trying to strangle him, and of breaking Mark's wrist. Breaking Mark's wrist wasn't funny, but trying to kill Romano was mildly amusing, taking the edge of everything that was happening to her for a few precious seconds. 

When she got inside her house, she wasn't shocked at what she found. 

The house was completely trashed, words painted on the walls.

Kifo… bado nasubiri… uovu… Mtu huyu yuko katika hatari ya kufa… mti umenguka… 

She ignored them, going upstairs. Grabbing a backpack from her old hiking days, she stuffed it with clothes and everything she thought she might need. Grabbing a spare crutch, she left the house knowing very well she may never return. 

++++

++++ 

She hated aeroplanes. Her leg was even more cramped that usual, causing more pain. She had taken painkillers, now she had to wait for them to kick in. She could get drunk, that always eased the pain, or at least let her pass out and not feel it for a while, but that probably wasn't the best plan under the circumstances. 

Her breath caught in her throat as turned to see Carter seated next to her. Hallucinations, the next stage…

"Hello Dr Weaver" He grinned at her, but his tone was anything but welcoming.

"Sikuogopi"

"Najua" 

"You're certainly the feistiest I've had to date, Mlunguisi is so… boring, all he does is play by the rules, but you, you're a rule breaker, I like that"

Abby turned around from the seat in front of Kerry

"Najua, but don't forget, She used to play by the rules also"

Carter nodded. Susan leant over from the opposite seat

"Never forget that, she used to push everyone to the brink of insanity and back, while all the time they never had any idea who you really were, what you are"

Mark walked down the aisle to join them "hungry Kerry?" He offered a plate of maggots out to her; she recoiled back into her seat. Benton leant over the seat from behind.

"You're forgetting, hali"

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot" Mark offered the plate around the apparitions who happily accepted the offering, eating handfuls.

Romano stood by Mark looking smug "bado nasubiri"

Kerry played with her hands nervously "Najua"

"Are you ready?"

She hesitated "Ndiyo"

Malucci smiled at her form next to Susan "fahamu kwa uhakika"

She suddenly became worried. What if she wasn't ready? She'd been ready for 10 years. 

Kerry noticed only Carter remained now. He smiled at her.

"Bado nasubiri"

" Najua"

"Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana" He waved mockingly

"Mpaka siku nyingine"

He disappeared and Kerry woke with a start. The person seated next to her jumped.

"Nina sikitiko. Nasikitika."

He smiled "It's okay" 

She sipped her water, which was now warming up; the stewardess has served it cold with ice.

Settling back in, she fell back asleep.

The sounds of the wild was something Kerry had come to found peace in. She adored the sounds, she adored the wild. She listened to it intently at night while in her tent, listening for some sign she wasn't alone out here. She wasn't alone which she was reminded of as Mlunguisi rolled over, his arm draping itself over Kerry. 

_She had just arrived in Africa, working in camps and hospitals trying to treat the sick. She was in the latest location, a small village that was ground zero for a number of strange deaths recently. She was posted there to see if she could be of any help, so far in the 3 weeks she had been there, she had done nothing but treat bug bites. _

_Mlunguisi had welcomed her with open arms and an open tent. They connected and almost began a relationship straight away. He was also a doctor, teaching Kerry Swahili as they worked, or rather wasted the long hours away._

_He had been kind to her and she loved him, she was sure he loved her back. _

_It had been hard the first time they found a victim. An odd symbol carved into his chest, he'd been gutted. She studied him closely for a few seconds before Mlunguisi grabbed her arm, pulling her away "__chawi, enye kuduwaza" He had said, he warned her away from it. Natural curiosity and her job as a doctor prevented her from doing so, it also prevented him from doing anything to protect them both. They discovered the cause of death wasn't being gutted, that had happened after he had died, long after he had died. Mlunguisi explained that was part of the ritual. He explained how men went into the wild and prayed for life, so they could survive without food or water. He explained how they sold their souls to the devil in return for eternal life. But they were deceived, the sold their souls and in return they were murdered with magic's. She had asked why men continued do it, when they knew they would die. He explained that the men believed if the worthy enough, they would be granted eternal life. Mlunguisi had explained how his father, his uncles and his brothers had attempted this ritual and had all died. He didn't believe that it was the work of evil; he believed it was someone in the wild, a murderer, and either way he didn't want to find out. _

_Kerry grew fear for the wild, the noises were no longer calming and peaceful, they were threatening and a reminder of her mortality…5 men turned up dead in the following week, each with different symbols carved into their chests. _

_The police showed up, they did a man hunt and found nothing. A few traces of blood in the forest nearby, but other than that nothing. The police blamed wild animals and children._

_When a member of their team went missing and turned up gutted with a symbol, Mlunguisi had had enough. He and Kerry set out in the wild armed with a knife and an old gun._

_One night they followed a light that looked like a fire. Approaching, they found a man carrying out the supposed ritual. They watch from behind a tree to wait for the murderer who they suspected was cause of the deaths. Instead the witnessed a dark shadow that seemed to suck the life straight out of the poor man, the symbol appearing moments before. The shadow usually disappeared; instead it turned and looked at Kerry and Mlunguisi. It crept up to them and stood before them._

_A chill fell over the air and for Kerry and Mlunguisi they guessed that was what death must have felt like. _

_He touched their foreheads with a cold clammy hand that send shivers through their spines. They involuntarily shuddered as s symbol appeared on their foreheads._

_They couldn't speak, they couldn't move, they just stood still. The shadow drew a dagger from nowhere, covered in blood already and carved with an intricate pattern of symbols. Suddenly Kerry and Mlunguisi found their feet, and began to move away, the shadow followed slashing Mlunguisi's shoulder but stabbing Kerry in the back. Falling to the ground, the shadow loomed over Kerry. _

_ "__Kifo" The word left seemed to come from nowhere. The voice was full of hatred and pure darkness. Shivers ran through their bodies as the shadow continued to utter words before disappearing. It was too much for Kerry who passed out._

_The police found them days later, close to death. They couldn't speak of what had happened. Forever scared. _

_Mlunguisi explained to Kerry they had been touched by evil, they were to be cursed for life until they were claimed. They stayed at the camp long after they had recovered, Kerry fluent in Swahili researching and preparing for the day they would have to face the shadow again. They had discovered what was going to happen when another man discovered the secrets of the shadow, they watched as he was claimed early. They watched his symptoms, sped up by the fact he had tried to fight off the shadow. They knew they were going to have to go through them. They watched from hiding as the shadow returned and claimed the man, they watched from hiding knowing one day that was to be them. Knowing it wasn't going to end until they were dead._

_When Kerry was called back to America, Mlunguisi visited whenever he could. He stayed far away from the shadow's home in the wilderness, and prayed daily to be spared. Knowing only the light could be their saviour Mlunguisi became religious, while Kerry found herself praying from time to time in hope it would save them eventually. She tried to forget her life in Africa in hope the shadow would forget her but it didn't. Now he was coming to claim her. _

Kerry woke with a start when the airhostess touched her arm.

"Miss Weaver, we will be landing shortly"

She smiled and positioned herself to be more comfortable. Stretching her leg, she felt the nerves that had been shredded in her back twitch. She winced in pain and continued to stretch in hope that it would keep her with reality. 

++++

Walking out through the airport, she spotted Mlunguisi. Crutching towards him as fast as she could she flung her arms around him. 

"Mlunguisi, Nafurahi kukuona"

He held her tightly "was the flight okay?"

"Yeah… I had dreams"

"So did I" They walked towards the exit. 

"It's coming" Mlunguisi kept his voice down, worried about who might be listening. His days as a policeman in his younger days kept his paranoia alive, with good reason. 

"Najua"

"How are you feeling?"

"Nimechoka" Kerry sighed.  She was more than tired, she was exhausted.

"Najua"

Arriving at the campsite, Kerry felt uneasy. Mlunguisi had suggested they camped where the shadow was last seen. He had said that if they were to face it they might as well get it over and done with.

It reminded Kerry of the old days. She longed to be back in those days, before everything. Having fun with Mlunguisi but those days were gone. 

She slept badly that night, dreams haunting her and Mlunguisi. She woke early, while the moon was still high in the sky and the night sky darkened the land. She stepped outside the tent, trying not to wake Mlunguisi who seemed to finally have found peace in his dreams.

_Kuna giza sana…_ She thought to herself. It was too dark, unnaturally dark. She knew and understood why… evil… she laughed to herself, wondering what the ER would think of her if they only knew. 

++++  
++++

The police had been at Kerry Weaver's apartment for over 3 hours. They were puzzled. They had called in a translator for the words on the walls and were more than surprised at what they were told. They had called a Dr Carter down to the house, understanding her had lived with her briefly.

Arriving, the first thing Carter noticed was a huge slash going down the front door. He panicked. Rushing inside, he shouted "Where is she, what's happened?"

"Whoa, whoa... you Carter?_" _The detective placed a hand on Carters chest stopping him from going any further. 

"Yeah…" Carter showed him his hospital ID, flashing it like a police badge and placing it back around his neck.

"I'm Detective O'Brien… First things up doc, she's not here"

Carter's eyes took in the surrounding's. The place wasn't it's usual pedantically clean self… instead it was completely trashed. Words seemed to occupy most of the wall space. Words that didn't make any sense.

"Where is she?" Carter was frantic, what was going on…

"We received word about an hour ago that she boarded a plane to Africa, she was last seen exiting the airport by security… in Africa…"

"What… Africa…" Carter recalled something about Kerry's life, she had African links. The tribal ornaments, the music… they decorated Kerry's home. She even spoke of a farm in Africa. 

"We ran a background check on Dr Weaver, it appears she lived there for some time, she was a doctor out there" Carter continued to look around stunned "Dr Carter, does the name Mlunguisi ring any bells?" Carter thought back, he vaguely remember that name, he had visited Kerry in the hospital long ago, Doug Ross and Carol had told him about it, how they had kissed in the hallway.

"Yeah I think he was Dr Weaver's boyfriend" The detective noted it down on his paper pad. 

"Well it seems to have something to do with him, he was out there with Dr Weaver, we know nothing more than that other than they have remained in constant contact and she has received numerous phone calls from him in the last month"

Carter walked towards the words on the walls.

"What do they say?" He asked pointing towards them.

"We had a translator come down, he told us it was Swahili…" Carter turned to look at him as he over pronounced the word, spitting it out like bad food " they mean, death, I'm waiting, evil, this person is in danger of dying and the tree has fallen… apparently it's some voodoo shit…means nothing to me, I mean what the hell does 'the tree has fallen' mean…" 

Carter's mind raced… _Voodoo…_Kerry Weaver and voodoo didn't seem to go together. 

"We hear Dr Weaver had some sort of an incident at work before hand, you were there"

Carter's mind raced some more, they could do her for assault charges…but then again he was only there for some of it.

"I only witnessed Dr Weaver having some sort of a seizure"

"We've come to understand that she was violent, we hear one man had his wrist snapped in half like a twig"

Dr Greene. Had he talked to them? "I'm not sure what happened, it's possible he broke it while trying to restrain Dr Weaver, she was having a seizure, they can be pretty strong"

The detective scribbled more onto his notepad and looked at the young doctor. 

"Okay, thank you Dr Carter, you can go now"

"Err… could you keep me informed on what happens, they'd like to know at the ER as well" The detective passed his notepad and pen to Carter who jotted down a number "thanks"

"Sure thing Doc"

**++++**

**++++**

The minute Carter stepped into the ER everyone was around him immediately. 

"Okay, look calm down and back off and I'll tell"

Everyone calmed down slightly, gathering around admit.

"So what's going on Carter, Jerry's running a pool that she's the incredible hulk"

There were a few laughs from the crowd that had gathered. Mark stood by Abby; worry reigned over their faces, Mark cradling his broken wrist. 

"Dr Weaver is missing, she was last seen leaving an airport in Africa" Mutters broke out in the crowd.   
"The police are going to keep us informed" Carter started to walk away 

"Oh come on Carter, was that it?"

He waved his hand and continued walking. Mark caught up. 

"Spill Carter"

"Her house was completely trashed Mark… there were words painted on the walls, it was spooky. A translator said they were something to do with voodoo"

"Jesus"

"I know, they think it has something to do with that Mlunguisi guy"

"Is it serious?"

"From what I can gather, voodoo Mark! What the hell is going on?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but that whole eye, voice strength snap wrist thing…" 

"Mark, Kerry doesn't do voodoo, I know she can be… a bit… evil at times, but voodoo, I think that's going over the top…"

"You never know Carter, but all I can say, that wasn't Kerry Weaver today"

Mark left Carter with his thoughts.

++++  
++++


	2. Usiniangushe

Author's notes: I've been trying to finish this but it's been difficult, Damn my personal life for interfering. Well this was my nightmare continued, with Kerry Weaver in it. It's a little quick, but I have other idea's I wanna work on.   
Feedback: Yes please: witchofeastwick1@hotmail.com 

_Flames are accepted and replied to, I give as good as I get so if you don't want it, don't give it. _

_Disclaimer: People who own ER don't write fan fiction so obviously ER isn't mine._

_Thanks to Metz, Liza and everyone who helped out with this. _

_Enjoy…_

Translations Usiniangushe – don't let me down 

_Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana – Goodbye till next time_

_Nina sikitiko. Nasikitika – I am Sorry_

_Unaonaje mahisha ya hapa nayanchini kwenu? – How is life here compared to your country?_

_Usiku mwema - Goodnight_

_Umwite Daktari – get a doctor_

_Unahitaji msaada? – Do you need help?_

_Usinishike, sihitaji msaada – don't grab me, I don't need help._

_Kimwondo – Shooting Star_

Kuogopa – Part Two 

Darkness has spread throughout the neighbouring villages. In superstitious fear the people had fled. The small mud and clay houses abandoned, animals wandered around lost and hungry, it was like the people had simply vanished. 

Kerry and Mlunguisi remained at camp, going through the next stages of the Shadow's curse. 

Fever's and hallucinations increased. Darkness grew inside them both and Mlunguisi became violent to the point where Kerry feared for her life.   
The darkness has a tight grip on him, his peace disrupted by a growing force that seemed especially interested in destroying him, leaving Kerry to fend for herself.   
She had a hard time controlling herself and Mlunguisi who quietly slipped further and further away from help. 

On the 8th day they were joined by Peponi, who Kerry took comfort in, his name meaning Heaven, she almost laughed at the irony but took solace in the comfort and help he brought. Also a trained doctor, he sedated Mlunguisi which lasted long enough for them to get some rest, not if fear of their lives. 

They worked together on witchcraft, spells to help them in their fight against the unnatural force that struck fear in every word they chanted. 

It had been years since Kerry had practised but her pronunciation and accuracy was overwhelming, they conjured things that children have nightmares about, but it was the only thing to say them.

Mlunguisi had been uneasy at first about it, but as the fever's increased and his violent outburst became suicidal, he had no choice. Religion was thrown out of the window and he helped to save himself. 

Mlunguisi's symptoms progressed faster than Kerry's and soon he was near the end. Determined to keep fighting, he kept control to the very end. As darkness swept the land at night, Mlunguisi dragged himself into the wilderness where the Shadow waited.

Waking Peponi noticed Mlunguisi gone, waking Kerry they ran to the forest with weapons, finding Mlunguisi tight in the grip of the Shadow, tight in the grip of death.  
His eyes fixed towards the heavens, muttering prayers for his soul. It was too late for him.

They watched from behind a tree. Kerry's heart breaking as she muttered "Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana" and a silent prayer. 

Throwing his body down like a rag doll, the Shadow turned, two piercing red eye's fixed on Kerry.

"Usiniangushe"

Peponi had grabbed Kerry in fear and ran back to camp, the Shadow not in pursuit but in Kerry's mind.   
Thoughts and memories flooded her mind, thoughts and memories that he was accessing like a computer. Everything she didn't want to remember. The silent torture hurt more than anything else she had been through during her time in Africa. 

Peponi sedated her and treated her throughout the night and waking day, her fever increasing, her power increasing, but somewhat contained within her small frail body. 

Exhaustion was taking its toll on both of them, but they didn't let their guard slip. 

Kerry was determined to help out; she wasn't going to be beaten. She hadn't been yet; she wasn't going to be either. She didn't make a habit of losing and this was no exception. 

Smiling, she thought of Romano, what he would make of the situation. She thought briefly of all the people in the ER then she thought of the present situation. She didn't have much time left, and she had many incantations left. 

Turning back to her work, she and Peponi talked to pass the time. 

"Nina sikitiko. Nasikitika… about Mlunguisi"

She smiled, thoughts of him in her mind, of the old days "he's at peace now"

"Unaonaje mahisha ya hapa nayanchini kwenu?"

She couldn't help but laugh hysterically, as he did. It was a stupid question and he knew it, but he had run out of things to say.

"Interesting" she smiled.  

"Najua" 

They talked about Chicago and the life Kerry left behind, Peponi talked about his life and about his family. They worked together as Kerry realised that tonight was the night. She was facing her greatest fear. 

Nausea struck at her and she stopped. Her stomach rolling, her mind clouding. A presence in her mind told her to give in, a presence in her heart told her to fight. 

For once, she listened to her heart. Reading a quick spell, her mind relaxed and Peponi put her to sleep.   
Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead, a small comfort for the night ahead.

"Usiku mwema Kerry" 

"Usiku mwema" 

She fell into a peaceful slumber, waking at exactly midnight.

++++  
++++

The forest was usually alive with sound, now it was dead. A mist hung in the air and a small shower of rain had left the earth muddy. 

Hiking deep into the forest Peponi followed Kerry who walked trance like towards her death.

A fire raged into the night, no one had lit it. Kerry walked around it, flashing on pictures of voodoo ceremonies.   
Men running around the fire in masks and costumes, paints and blood decorating their bodies. Screaming and chanting. The noise was unbearable in her mind. 

They weren't screams of freedom they were screams of pain. The pain she was about to endure. 

Drums were beaten loudly, haunting with the screams in the night. 

Mlunguisi stood opposite the fire, the Shadow taking his form. He took pleasure in subtle tortures. And in the not so subtle. 

"Are you ready Kerry?"

"I am"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Death isn't always the end"

"I know"

"Don't fight it, embrace it, it can be wonderful, it can be peaceful. No more work Kerry, no more being laughed at or called names behind your back by colleagues. They didn't appreciate you, we do. We want you Kerry. No paper work, no stress. Just peace"

He walked around the fire, while Kerry stared straight into it. He walked behind Kerry, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. Continuing to talk, Peponi began spells from high in the treetops. 

"They're all waiting for Kerry, family friends. Gabe's there for you Kerry, he's waiting for you. They all are. The love you and you can finally be together again. With your parents, with family. We are your family now, you have no reason to stay here, you have no reason to fight any longer"

Kerry's heart sank. She was giving in. Turning towards the shadow she looked into his eyes. Once they had been Mlunguisi's. Full of power and knowledge. Now they were dead and empty. 

She fell into the arms of her lost love and he stroked her hair.   
"We're glad you're joining us"

Before he could claim her, a white light blasted into him, knocking Kerry to floor. From high in the tree's Peponi continued to chant, while Kerry came to her senses and did the same. 

Opening her hand, a blue flame dancing on her palm. Blowing on it, it jumped from her to the Shadow, while Peponi surrounded himself and Kerry with a white light.   
Feeling the darkness leave her, Kerry and Peponi began the last spell.   
The one that should end it. 

A strong wind picked up as they chanted; her hair blowing in all directions, Kerry struggled to keep her balance. Peponi lost his and fell from the treetop, falling to ground with thud. 

Kerry kept chanting, as the wind grew stronger. Falling to her knees, her palms spread in offering, her voice carried on the wind.

For a second everything seemed peaceful, like the eye of the storm, as the wind's continued to blow around her and the Shadow. Her hair still blowing, and her mouth still chanting, the Shadow seemed to stare at Kerry defeated. 

A light seemed to occupy above them, turning the forest into a beacon. 

Falling to the ground, the Shadow disappeared into a ball of light. The wind dying down almost immediately. 

Crawling to Peponi's fallen body, she felt for a pulse. She was rewarded with a strong thumping pulse beating under her fingers. At the same moment, torch light appeared at the forest opening. Police officer's ran inside. 

"Umwite Daktari!" She shouted as they surrounded Peponi. 

Grabbing her by the arm, one of them poked a cut on her head, which she didn't know existed. 

"Unahitaji msaada?"

She pulled away roughly "Usinishike, sihitaji msaada"

A man came running through carrying a black bag, he must be a doctor Kerry though, hauling herself up, and then quickly collapsing into the arms of a police officer. 

One of the officer's pointed into the sky "Kimwondo!" he shouted loudly, all the officer's turning and looking into the sky "Kimwondo! Kimwondo!"

They shouted and screamed, two embracing each other. A shooting star was a blessing. And they thought they knew what for. Looking at the remnants of a fire and picking a spell book up, the rejoiced. They had been saved.  

++++  
++++

The plane journey home was interesting to say the least. 

Apparently, County General had been informed of a break out of a viral infection that had lay dormant in Kerry's system, triggered by heat and over work. Something she had picking up all those years ago in Africa.   
They were not to speak of anything that happened, as far as they knew, it was a delirious fever. 

The flight home had been at night and they had witness at least 15 shooting stars, most of the passenger's rejoicing that they had been "blessed". Most of them shaking Kerry's hand, knowing she was the one who had brought the blessing. 

Coming home, she cleared the police tape and started on the joyful job of cleaning up. The mysterious writing's on the wall, gone. 

3 Days rest then back to work. 

Mlunguisi haunted her dreams now. His face in the forest before death. Another reminder she should be dead. 

Staring into the mirror she was reminded of her battle wound. A long scar along her brow, hidden by her fringe. 

She sighed to herself, she was so lucky. So damn lucky. 

++++  
++++

Mark had avoided Kerry most of her first day back, to be honest with himself, he was scared of her. Carter had mentioned her had seen a scar on her head and Mark was now on a mission to see if it was true. Face his fear, Kerry Weaver.   
She had remained quiet most of the day, the staff noticed a change in her, and she seemed somewhat peaceful but agitated. Anything was better than black eyes and chanting in their books, so they counted it as a blessing of their own. 

Standing in the lounge, she was collecting her thoughts for a second, when Carter walked in.

"Hey Dr Weaver… you feeling better?"

"Yes thanks John" She smiled weakly while Carter fiddled with his locker. 

"Uh… well have a nice day"

" Yeah, you too…"

"Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana"

Kerry stopped, her mind racing. 

"What did you say Carter?" Turning around Peponi smiled back at her 

"Kwaheri. Kwaheri ya kuonana" and he disappeared. 

Kerry's heart sunk, she could hear the drums and screams fill her head… 

It wasn't over. 

The End 


End file.
